<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year's With You by Night_Owl99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532538">New Year's With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Owl99/pseuds/Night_Owl99'>Night_Owl99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Owl99/pseuds/Night_Owl99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca just wants to be able to sleep through the night again without thinking about Chloe, and she has had enough. Tonight is the night, maybe, probably, hopefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year's With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's not New Year's anymore, but I still think this is a good little story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca is driving in a full-on white-out snowstorm; her hands are gripping the wheel very tightly. She can not believe she is out driving in this shit. She has no clue what she is going to do once she gets to the house. The only reason she started driving in the first place was that she had convinced herself that she needed to do this tonight and not wait another day. As Beca turns into the neighborhood, she can feel her heart starting to pump harder. Once she pulls up to the house, she has a moment of wanting to turn around. However, Beca throws the car in park, shakes her head, and heads up to the front door.</p><p>When looking inside the house, she can see lights on, plus a few people around the house. Beca rings the doorbell and waits for what feels like years for someone to come open the door. Finally, Beca can see the door start to open. She is met with crystal blue eyes and a breathtaking smile. Beca can feel her heart fall through her ass.</p><p>“Hey, Beca, what brings you by tonight? I thought you already had plans for New Year’s Eve?” Chloe smiled</p><p>“Yeah, I did, but… um, I also wanted to do something else too. But hey, I stopped by; I should get going now. Um, see you later.” Beca quickly stated</p><p>Beca turns on her heels and heads back to her car. What she doesnt see is Chloe grab her coat and follow her to Beca’s car. Beca gets in the car and notices it’s 11:30 pm. She jumps when the passenger door opens, and Chloe slides into the seat.</p><p>“Hey, Bec, you okay? You seem a little frazzled.” Chloe lightly states</p><p>“Hmm, ah I… um… Yeah, I’m okay, just a little cold, I think.” Beca mumbles</p><p>“Sure, Bec, and I am 7 foot tall. What has got you so out of wack?” Chloe quips</p><p>Beca looks around and feels like she can’t breathe again, and she feels like the walls of the car are closing in on her. Beca quickly grabs the door handle and throws herself out of the vehicle. The next thing Beca knows, she is running full speed down the road. She almost makes it to the street sign, but she feels a tug on her coat hood. She looks to her left and sees Chloe now running with her. Beca stops dead in her tracks, panting, trying to catch her breath. Chloe does the same.</p><p>“Beca, honey, I need you to match my breathing look at me; you are okay; you are safe. Good, a few more good breaths. Okay, come on, let’s go back to your car.” Chloe says softly as she leads Beca back to her car.</p><p>Chloe slowly opens the back seat door and lets Beca get in. Then, she jogs to the other side and does the same.</p><p>“How ya doing? Got any water in here?” Chloe asks</p><p>Beca points to the cup holders, and Chloe grabs them, hands one to Beca, then opens hers and drinks it.<br/>
Beca has now calmed down and is breathing somewhat normally. Beca looks at her car clock and sees it’s now 11:55 pm, five minutes until midnight. Beca turns to Chloe, who is just absentmindedly looking around the car.</p><p>“Hey Chlo, thanks for all of that. I knew I still had one more anxiety attack in me this year.” Beca laughs</p><p>“Well, I’m glad I came out to your car. Anything I can do to help you out now?” Chloe askes</p><p>“Yeah, I need you to listen to what I am about to say.” Beca states</p><p>Chloe nods, and Beca takes a big deep breath.</p><p>“ Look, we have five minutes till midnight, so I will try to make this quick. I like you, Chloe, and I mean as way more than a friend. I do not know the exact moment it happened, but I know that I have definitely fallen for you in the last few months. I understand that this is confusing and random. I also get if we can’t be friends anymore; I just know that I had to tell you, so I can maybe sleep again.” Beca whispers </p><p>Beca looks up and again is met with the same look she saw when she rang the doorbell and the same look she saw when coming down from her anxiety attack.<br/>
Beca looks at the clock again and sees it’s 11:59 pm. Chloe has now started to move closer to Beca. Beca turns and meets her eyes, she feels Chloe slowly began moving closer, and finally, she feels soft lips on hers. It only takes Beca a split second to start kissing Chloe back. They both slowly pull away but keep their foreheads touching.</p><p>“Well, Happy New Year, Bec. I’m so glad I get to start my new year with you. I feel the same for you, and I don’t know when it happened either, but I do know I have feelings for you. Let’s start this year off right.” Chloe smiles </p><p>She pulls Beca in for another kiss; this time, Beca breaks the kiss. She slowly sits up and looks around.</p><p>	“Wow, what a way to end and start a new year.” Beca laughs</p><p>Chloe laughs and grabs Beca's hand pulling her out of the car; they both head towards the house, hand in hand. Both with content smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>